


Dynamic of the Heart

by merry_magpie



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	Dynamic of the Heart

The dynamic of the heart, the movement of two lovers together, can be described neatly by the poet, but left a scientist like him groping at equations and accelerators. The bumbling nerd, thick glasses and all, couldn't win the girl. Yet, here is Rose in his arms listening to him talk about the particle physics she doesn't understand on their shared broken bed. Just as he in turn can listen to her discuss Neruda and Plath with friends for hours; watching the way she brushes her long hair behind her ear and leans forward when she is excited.

She loves him, and he more than loves her. How does that happen? She should be outside his orbit, as he should be hers. They met on those steps, literally colliding, but there was no explosion. He learned from then on that regardless of what heat and pressure existed between them, it remained unfelt to all others. Left them untouched and unchanged.

That is when he turned to poetry. He had long shunned the arena of language and multiple meanings, preferring the clarity of the sciences, but Rose changed everything. And poetry was the only world that could grasp the subtle forces between them. It was only in poetry that he saw what he felt reflected back at him.


End file.
